


When The Doctor and Companions Meet the Winchesters

by MasterSamuel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Angelic Possession, Crossover, Gen, God/Chuck created Gallifrey, Lucifer knows what Gallifrey is, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSamuel/pseuds/MasterSamuel
Summary: When the TARDIS oddly brings the Doctor, Bill, and Nardole to Los Angeles, 2016, they decide to go to a Ladyheart concert. But at the same time, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Crowley arrive there as well, with a lead that Lucifer is possessing the lead singer of the band, Vince Vincente. What happens when the Doctor and his companions are caught in the affairs of the Winchesters?





	1. Where Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during "Rock Never Dies", when Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Crowley go to Los Angeles to look for Lucifer, who's possessing Vince Vincente. And this takes place after "The Lie Of The Land", after the Monks leave Earth and before the Doctor, Bill, and Nardole go to 1881 Mars. 
> 
> This is my first attempt of a fanfic so please be honest with your reviews and if you have any criticism, be constructive. I hope you enjoy!

"So where are we going now?" Bill asked the Doctor, who was scrambling with the TARDIS console. After the whole ordeal with the Monks, she wouldn't mind going somewhere more calm.

The Doctor, now typing in coordinates for the next destination, said, "Any chance you've heard of the popular band, The Beatles?" Bill nodded her head 'yes'.

Nardole, walking around the TARDIS console, said, "The famous British band that swept the world away in the 60s? I've heard of them."

"I figured that we could listen to them play live, what with all of the craziness we went through with those Monks," the Doctor said. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time that he went to see a band live.

"Is there any chance that we'll run into trouble?" Bill asked. Almost every place through time and space that she went to with the Doctor they always ran into trouble. Hopefully, that won't happen this time.

"When you're with this guy," Nardole said, pointing at the Doctor, "always expect trouble." Nardole had been with the Doctor for a long time ever since River Song died, making sure he keeps him in check. And most of the time, the Doctor does something crazy and it bothers him.

Pulling one more lever before preparing for flight, the Doctor said, "Oh don't fret too much Nardole. I doubt we'll run into anything where we're going, which is in the 60s."

As the TARDIS began shaking and swishing around, the trio held on to something to avoid being knocked around. Bill had been flying around in the TARDIS for a while now, but the way it acted when they were flying made her a little dizzy. And Nardole, as long as he's been in the TARDIS, still hasn't gotten used to how it moves around.

As the TARDIS began to settle and land, the Doctor look up at the screen on the console and noticed that something was wrong. "No. This can't be right," the Doctor said with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked, a little worried. Whenever the Doctor said something like that, usually that never means anything good.

"Instead of going to June 24, 1966, Munich, Germany, for one of the Beatles' live concerts," the Doctor explained, "we're in late November, 2016, Los Angeles, California." This wasn't the first time the TARDIS landed somewhere that wasn't where the Doctor wanted to be.

Bill, who's never been to America, always wondered what it's like to be in one of the biggest cities in the US. While it's not more impressive than meeting emoji-bots in the future, to seeing a giant fish in 1814, she would like to enjoy the glam of Los Angeles.

"Wonder what we'll find here," Nardole said, still recovering from the trip.

The Doctor was the first one out the doors of the TARDIS, followed by Bill and Nardole. When they exited, they were in what looked like a very dirty alley, littered with trash.

"You know for such a huge city, they could do better keeping it clean," Bill said, grossed out.

"It's just one of plenty alleys here," the Doctor replied. "Let's go to the streets and see what's going on."

The Doctor, Bill, and Nardole began to head out to a street, which was filled with people and a lot of buildings. And as they walked along the sidewalk, they stopped at a building where they were different TVs facing the window with news of a band called "Ladyheart" and their lead singer, Vince Vincente, has decided to reunite the band for a reunion concert.

"So," the Doctor said slowly, now looking at Bill and Nardole, "you guys still interested in a live concert?"

The two of them nodded and the Doctor clasped his hands with a big grin on his face.

"Great! Then it's settled!" the Doctor exclaimed. The trio prepared for the concert and they were going to have a great time!

Or so they thought, for little did they know what awaited them at the concert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I plan to keep updating the story, but I'll need to review some episodes to keep this going. Please be patient and thank you for reading!


	2. The Meet-Up and The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little FYI: I'll be skipping around the story a little to avoid dragging it alomg. And I'll be recreating what happened in the episodes of Supernatural, mixed with the Winchesters encounters with the Doctor to fit the story. And the chapters may vary in length.

Dean liked LA years ago, but over time, the city became something he didn't like. Too much gridlock, among other things, was one aspect he hated. He and Sam had been there about 10 years ago dealing with a vengeful spirit at Warner Bros. Studios and he enjoyed it at the time. But now, he was over everything else about the place.

After a 20-hour drive from their bunker to LA, and dealing with Vince Vincente's music by Sam, the brothers were getting close to the Bellaqua hotel where Vince (Lucifer's current vessel) is staying to meet Cas and Crowley. As they were approaching the hotel, they passed by three people who he'd never expect to see together. There was an tall, thin-faced man with a tousled mop of silver-grey hair and intense eyes framed by unruly, expressive eyebrows with a black velvet frockcoat with a cornflower blue lining. With him was a young woman with dark skin and afro-textured hair with a denim jacket covering a vintage top, and a short, hairless, man who looks to be in his early 40s with a rotund build wearing an orange coat.

"Huh," Dean said, eyeing at the trio. "What a weird group of people."

Sam, seeing his brother looking the three people, spoke up. "Geez dude. Quit looking at them before they think you're some type of stalker."

"Ah, shut up, bitch," Dean said annoyingly.

"Whatever, jerk," Sam shot back. Their little thing was always in good fun.

Entering the hotel, Sam noticed a water dispenser with sliced cucumbers at the top and grabbed a cup, which earned a disgusted look from his older brother.

"What?" Sam asked Dean, still giving him a grossed out face. "It's good."

"It's vegatable water," Dean replied.

Coming from the lobby, the brothers see their angel friend, Castiel, arrive to meet up for their plan on how to deal with Lucifer. During their conversation, Cas (the brothers little nickname for the angel) went on about how annoying Crowley has been the past few weeks he was with him. Seconds later, Crowley appeared and talked about how he and 'Feathers' were all but inseperable now.

Sam decided to change the subject, asking Crowley, "You find anything?" hoping for a bit of good news.

"Yes. Vince Vincente is riding with the Devil," Crowley replied.

"Okay, so what now?" Cas wondered, since they don't actually know what to do once they get to Lucifer.

It was at that moment that Crowley pulled out a keycard from one of his pockets. "I suggest we go check out his room. Vince is scheduled to be in the studio all day, so we're covered," he said.

"How'd you get the card?" Dean questioned, surprised at how the King of Hell had Vince's room key.

"This is L.A. I know a lot of people," Crowley answered, and the group of four began to head up to the room where Vince stayed in. When they got there, the room was a mess with clothes and other stuff all over the place. What they found was a bunch of rock star biographies and Vince's rider for his breakfast. They didn't find anything important and it left them confused, until Cas found something small and white.

"What is it?" Sam asked first.

"It appears to be a human tooth pulled out by the root," Cas replied, giving the other three men in the room a shock.

* * *

 

Sometime later, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Crowley hear that Roseleen had carved Vince Vincente's name deeply into her chest to show her devotion to him. Sam and Dean decided to talk to her understand why she would cut herself. She explained that Vince wouldn't ask for her to do that unless there was a reason, then tried to get out of her bed, ignoring the wounds in her chest.

When the brothers met up with Cas and Crowley, they explained that the Ladyheart concert was tonight.

"Can Lucifer even sing or play an instrument?" was Castiel first thought.

"I doubt they offer intro to guitar in the cage," Dean replied.

"Like it matters," Crowley said. "What Lucifer made that woman do has got nothing to do with music. It's about devotion."

"Come again?" Dean asked.

Crowley then explained how being a powerful authority and having people look up to you can be an amazing feeling. And also mentioned that once people follow you, they'll do anything you want.

Dean had a weirded out look on his face. "Well, that's super creepy."

"Okay, so this concert, all these people, what is – what is Lucifer planning to do?" Cas questioned.

"Nothing good," Sam said.

"Is Rowena –" Castiel about to ask, before being interrupted by Crowley.

"Dear Mother says that once we catch Lucifer, she'll show, no sooner."

"Well, without Rowena, we're outgunned," Dean mentioned.

"With her, we're outgunned," Crowley implied.

"It doesn't matter, guys," Sam spoke up. "This is our shot. We just gotta find out where he's playing tonight."

"All right, let's get to work." Dean said. And the four of them went after the people in Vince's inner circle to find out where the concert is being held.

And there, they will encounter some folks that will bring new ideas into perspective and possibly change their lives...


	3. Suspicions All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is the Doctor acting so tense?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doctor Who, I'll use the TV show, comics, audio stories, and novels/short stories to make the Doctor's past journeys more sense.

A lot of time had past since the Doctor, Bill, and Nardole landed in Los Angeles. And since that time, they've been exploring the different wonders of the city until the time of the concert, which was tonight. The Doctor explained to his two companions the numerous times he visited Los Angeles and the many adventures he's done there.

"So there were mammoths and sabre-tooth tigers in pre-historic times, exactly where Los Angeles was going to be?" Bill asked the Doctor after talking about one of his experiences with a previous companion.

"Well, my friend and I encountered one of each of them," the Doctor explained.

"That must have been a crazy experience for you two," Nardole added, amazed.

"Oh it certainly was," the Doctor said.

The Doctor, Bill, and Nardole made their way to the club where the reunion concert was held at and there were plenty of fans waiting there too, most of them in their 20s. About a half-hour later, a limo pulls up near the club and the crowd of fans erupted in screams, which startled the trio.

Nardole, covering his ears, said, "Wow! These guys really are excited to see Vince Vincente and Ladyheart, huh?!" He tried to speak up over the loud fans so the Doctor and Bill could hear him.

"Well," the Doctor said, speaking up as well, "From what I've read and heard of, those guys were a big deal way back in the day!"

While waiting to get in the club, the Doctor noticed four men: one tall and one short, both wearing leather jackets, one wearing a trench coat with a tie, and the last one wearing a dark coat. "Hmmm," he hummed, still looking at them with a stern look. It was then that Bill saw the Doctor looking suspiciously at the group of men, curious about what did he see in them.

"What is it?" questioned Bill, as she looked at the four men as well. "What is it about those guys that's making you so wary?"

"I don't know," the Doctor replied, "but I have a feeling that something's going to happen, and those four will be involved. I don't know when, or why, but something will happen."

It was at that moment that one of the men from the group noticed that the Doctor and Bill was looking at them for some reason and they just as quickly looked away.

"You think they saw us?" questioned Bill.

"Probably," the Doctor replied, "but I doubt they'll care about us." The Doctor was still suspicious about the four men and wondered if they were planning something terrible, like ruining the concert.

After some time, Vince Vincente came out of the limo and the fans erupted into screams again, causing the trio to ccover their ears again. And after Vince entered the club, the crowd, along with the Doctor, Bill, and Nardole, prepared to enter as well.


	4. TFW vs Lucifer: Round 1: Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for both sides to meet draws near! This chapter will be part 1 of a two-part battle between Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A lot of time had passed since Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Crowley split up to shake Vince's inner circle to find out where the Ladyheart concert was being held, but they came up with nothing. Meeting back at the Bellaqua hotel lobby, Dean decided to try the cucumber water.

Sam gave him a hard look after Dean gave him a look for trying the cucumber water early. "Seriously?" he asked.

"What?" Dean questioned back.

"Dude."

"Shut up."

"Cas."

"Anything?"

"No," Cas said sadly.

"So we couldn't flip a single member of Vince's team," Dean said. "Even with the threat of mass murder, these SoCal douchebags won't do the right thing."

"Welcome to Los Angeles," Crowley said.

"So what happens now?" Cas asked, hoping that any one of them can think of something else.

Unfortunately, none of them could think of anything else to figure out where the concert was being held. It was at that moment Cas informs Dean, Sam, and Crowley that Tommy sent a text about the location of the show.

* * *

 

As the group of four arrived at the club where Tommy said the concert was, they noticed the fans who have tickets started entering the bar. Dean then noticed that two people from the trio he remembered seeing when he and Sam were pulling up near the Bellaqua hotel were looking at him and going inside as well, specifically, the tall man with silver-grey hair and the young, dark skin woman. After a few moments, the two people looked away and left Dean confused.

"What is it?" Sam wondered as Dean was looking at the line of people.

"I thought I saw those guys that we passed by from before," Dean replied. "You know, the guys you thought I was stalking."

"Riiiiight," Sam said slowly, making Dean roll his eyes over his younger brother's sarcasm.

The guys now focused on their plan to stop Lucifer and put him back in the Cage. Sam also noted that they had to save the people inside as well. Cas offered to take on Lucifer on his own because he feels responsible for letting him out. When Sam and Dean tell Cas he'll only last three minutes against Lucifer, Crowley chimes in and tells them he'll give them four, much to Sam and Dean's surprise.

"What?" he said. "I help."

* * *

 

After their pep talk, the group of four split up: Sam and Dean going to the crowd to find ways to stop the show and Castiel and Crowley to deal with Lucifer. Both sides heading into the club, Cas and Crowley found their way backstage where the band were. Cas managed to stop Lucifer (who killed the other band mates) from killing Tommy, but Lucifer pushed him back into the wall.

"Took you long enough," said Lucifer. "Did you bring the rest of the Little Rascals?"

"Nope," a voice came from the door, revealing to be Crowley. "Just me."

"Spanky," said Lucifer in a fake sad tone. "Did not take you for the martyr type, Crowley."

"I'm really not," said Crowley. "I just hate you that much." He then waved his hand and threw Vince/Lucifer to the wall. "What are you doing, Lucifer? You mean nothing to those kids out there. You think they'd draw blood for you? By choice?"

"Well… I thought I'd at least ask," he said. "And if they won't give it up by choice, maybe I'll just take it."

Castiel then asked, "Why?"

Lucifer then went on and said, "Because it's fun. Because I can. And because being Lucifer? So much Judeo-Christian baggage. But Vince? He's famous. Everybody loves him." And with a wave of his hand throws Crowley to the wall. "And I need love. I had a really jacked childhood." He then looks over at Tommy. "Hey, Tommy." After saying that, he snapped his neck.

"You think this is fun?" Cas questioned angrily.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect you to understand," Lucifer implied. "I was inside you. I know what a weak, duty-bound…" Castiel attempts to attack again, but he is swiftly knocked aside by Lucifer "pleasureless dullard you are!" Lucifer then grabs a guitar and proceeds to turn to Crowley, still on the floor. "And you. Bad doggy. Sit!" And he hits Crowley over and over again with the guitar.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean, who've made their way inside the club, tried to find a way to stop the show. Sam sees an emergency fire switch and gestures Dean to act like there's smoke in the building. Then, a fan says that maybe Dean's having a stroke, which almost causes a fight between the two of them before a security guard breaks it up. The fight gave Sam the opportunity to pull the fire switch, which causes everyone to leave. But Lucifer notices the alarm while beating on Crowley and with the wave of his hand, silences it and starts the music to the crowd's delight.

"No," Sam began to repeat. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Oh, no," Dean said with Sam.

After beating up Crowley, Lucifer notices Cas trying to get up and says, "Stick around for the afterparty." He leaves the beaten angel and king and goes on stage by himself. "Hello, L.A.!"

As the crowd starts to cheer for Vince, Sam and Dean try to figure out what to do now.


	5. TFW vs Lucifer: Round 1: Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 of TFW vs. Lucifer: Round 1!

The crowd kept cheering as Vince took the stage and he was loving every second of it. He never would've expected such a huge crowd for the show.

"Look at all those fresh, new faces. Everyone excited?" Vince said and the fans clapped and cheered. He continued with, "Yeah, you should be! Tonight's not gonna be a typical show. Tonight, you're gonna see and feel things you never saw or felt before." And at that moment, the fans screamed 'Yeah!'. "Things might get a little bit messy."

Realizing that their original plan wouldn't work now to get everyone out of the club, Sam and Dean were running out of options. It was at that moment Dean did something really stupid.

"Aw, screw it," Dean said and decided to point his gun in the air and fired it at the ceiling. The sound of the gunshot caused everyone to scream and run towards to exit, with Sam guiding them out. Seeing this, Vince/Lucifer tried to stop everyone by sealing the doors shut, but Sam got to them first and was able to get everyone out of there before the doors were slammed and sealed.

Everyone, except one person. And that person was someone Sam saw before when he and Dean got to LA: the tall man with silver-grey hair. And he looked confused and scared as to what was happening. He didn't even see him until the doors slammed.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Vince/Lucifer teased to Sam.

With no other way out, Sam went to the man who was unable to get out and told him, "Look, sir. Things are about to get really dangerous soon. I need you go find somewhere to hide until this is all over. Okay?" The man nodded and Sam went back up front with the others.

"Hey, assbutt," a voice came from beside Lucifer, which turned out to be Cas, who was able to hit him with a guitar. Before he could go for him again, Lucifer knocks Cas back. Dean then took the stage to use the Enochian handcuffs that can hold supernatural entities on Lucifer.

"Hi, Dean," Vince/Lucifer said to the hunter before throwing him off the stage and shrugging the handcuffs off.

As the events around him unfolded, the tall man ignored what Sam told him and tried to open the door to no avail. Then he tried calling out names for help. "Bill?! Nardole?!" he yelled, but nothing happened. He then pulled out what looked like a slim metal instrument that glowed blue and pointed it at the doors to try and open them, and still nothing. The only thing he could think to do now was to see what will happen now that he's trapped with these definitely not normal people.

"Sam," Lucifer said. "Enjoy the show?" Seeing that his vessel is beginning to burn, he continued to talk. "Mm, guys, you know I could end you all with a snap of my finger? But why would I do that when you can't do anything..." he stopped himself mid-sentence to stop Cas from trying to stab him with an angel blade before finishing his question, "to me?

His eyes then caught notice of the man standing near the doors.

"Ooh, a Time Lord. Never knew they were still around," Lucifer said, intrigued. What he said caught the brothers and Castiel's attention as they looked at the man as well.

Puzzled and perplexed, the man asked, "How do you know what I am?"

"My dad created the universe, so he told me and my brothers a lot about other creatures and planets besides humans and Earth," Lucifer replied. "Apparently, you come from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, your people are called the Time Lords, and you guys practically created time travel and you can see all that is, all that was, and all that ever could be."

This surprised the man. How did he know so about the Time Lords? And what does he mean by 'my dad created the universe'?

"Look, whatever that stuff means, that's not important right now," Dean spoke up. "What's important right now is to understand why you are doing this Lucifer."

"What do you mean, why?" Lucifer asked with a chuckle.

"You and God made up. You forgave him. What would he think?" Sam asked.

"I'm not especially interested in his opinion," Lucifer said. And as Vince's body kept breaking down, Lucifer went on to the brothers. "Dear old dad, he finally apologized for abandoning me. And what's the very next thing he does? He ditches me. And you, too, by the way. And rides off into the sunset with Auntie Amara. He needed my help, and he'd say anything to get it. His words, your words, they mean nothing. Don't you get it? This is all meaningless. Heaven, Hell, this world. If it ever meant anything, that moment is past. Nothing down here but a bunch of hopeless distraction addicts, so filled with emptiness, so desperate to fill up the void… they don't mind being served another stale rerun of a rerun of a rerun. You know what my plan is? I don't have one. I'm just gonna keep on smashing Daddy's already broken toys and make you watch."

"Yeah?" Sam questioned. "Beause it kinda looks like you're falling apart."

"Yeah, you got a little something, uh, right there," Dean said, pointing out the fact that Lucifer's vessel is burning away. "I mean, face it, rock is dead."

"What can I say?" Lucifer said. "Kicking your ass took a lot out of me. But don't worry. Onward and upward."

After that, Lucifer's grace leaves Vince's body, which drops to the floor and continues to deteriorate until his face caves in, leaving Sam, Dean, Castiel, and the man alone with the body.


	6. Explainations Are In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides finally meet, a LOT of things are explained, and partnerships are made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Bill and Nardole had no idea what just happened in the past few minutes. They remembered that they were entering the club for the show with the Doctor and the fans, waiting for the band, Ladyheart, to appear on stage. They also noticed that there was a scuffle between two guys, and that was before a fire alarm went off and almost caused everyone to leave, until the alarm stopped and the music started. After that, the lead singer of the band, Vince Vincente, came on stage and promised the crowd a good show.

But after that, everything else went to hell.

The trio and the crowd heard gunshots and ran to the front doors. The doors were begin to close and a man, specifically the tall man the Doctor and Bill saw when they were in the line to get in the club, got in front of them and was able to hold the doors long enough for everyone to escape. But when Bill and Nardole got outside, they noticed that the Doctor wasn't with them, which meant he must still be inside the club!

Heading back to the front doors, Bill tried to open them, yelling, "Doctor, are you still in there?!" Nardole, freaking out a little, told Bill to get away from the building, afraid something else might happen, but she ignored him. Realizing that the doors won't open, Bill stopped and backed away, really worried that something might've actually happened to the Doctor in there. The only thing that she and Nardole could do was to wait and hope for the best.

After what felt like an hour, the doors open and the Doctor came out, unscathed. Upon seeing him, Bill and Nardole ran up to him, both of them happy to see that he was alright. Coming from behind him were the four guys she and the Doctor saw earlier. The one with the dark coat was badly beaten and his right eye was swollen.

"Thank God! I got so worried for a second!" Bill exclaimed.

"What in the world happened in there?!" Nardole questioned with anxiety.

The Doctor then explained about how Vince knew who he was, where he came from, and 'how his father created the universe'. He also mentioned that he heard something about Vince and God making up, someone name Amara, some type of light leaving Vincente and how his face caved in after, along with Heaven and Hell. The explanation left his two companions stunned and confused.

"Wait," Bill said, breaking a 5-second silence. "How does a rockstar know who you are? And what does all that other stuff mean?"

"I don't know," the Doctor started to say, "but whatever it is, I believe those men," he stopped and had his companions look over to where the four men were, which was near a black, old-school, muscle car, "know more about this. Come on then." And the trio made their way to said car where the four men were conversing about something.

The four men stopped talking when they saw the trio approach them. The short one with the leather jacket spoke first. "Um, I'm sorry. Can I help you?" His voice was rough, like he had been through a lot in his life.

"Actually, you can," the Doctor replied, hoping to get some answers from the man. "You can explain to me why you and your friends here were trying to attack a rockstar and what was he talking about when he went on about Heaven and Hell."

"Okay," the man said, looking ticked off about what the Doctor was implying. "First off, that wasn't a rockstar. That was Lucifer himself. And second, why don't you explain to me what exactly he was talking about when he called you a 'Time Lord'. Are you some kind of god? Are you evil?" The first thing the man said astonished Bill.

"Lucifer?" she asked. "As in the devil, ruler of Hell?"

"No. Lucifer, the guy who solves crimes in LA," the man with the swollen eye said, sarcastically. That comment resulted in glared looks from everyone.

Returning to the situation at hand, the short man said, "You haven't answered my question. Are you evil?" He then readied himself to pull a gun out, but before he could, the Doctor answered.

"No, I'm not evil. My name is the Doctor, just the Doctor. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous and I'm over a thousand years old." His answer shocked the four men, but the short man still found that hard to believe.

"Now I know you're lying," he said. "There's no such thing as aliens." That's all he said before pulling out a gun and aimed it at the Doctor. But before he could think to shoot, the Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the gun, which zapped off the man's hand, forcing him to grab it in recoil.

"What the hell is that thing?" he asked, now angry.

"This is my trusty sonic screwdriver," the Doctor started to explain. "It can do about anything you can think of, except killing, and it doesn't work on wood."

The man in the trench coat then decided to say something. "Wait. I've heard rumors about you and the Time Lords in Heaven. You're people are a powerful race."

"What do you mean about rumors in Heaven? Who are you?" the Doctor questioned. He then used his sonic to scan the man and after a few seconds, he pulled back in amazement. "This is brilliant! You're not human, but you're not alien either!"

"I am not an alien," the man implied. "I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord."

"An angel?" the Doctor questioned again. "The only angels I've heard of are Weeping Angels."

"Weeping Angels?" the tall man who told the Doctor to hide in the club finally spoke up. "What are they?"

"They're not really important right now," the Doctor said, trying to get back to the topic at hand. "Anyway, who are you people?"

The tall man sighed and said, "Fine. My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean, our angel friend, Castiel, and that's Crowley." Crowley, the man with the swollen eye, looked offended, like Sam had forgotten to say something else about him.

"What, Moose?" Crowley questioned to Sam. "You're not gonna tell them who I am?" Sam looked confused as to what Crowley was talking about. Crowley rolled his eyes and decided to tell the Doctor, Bill, and Nardole who he was. "Sam here forgot to mention that I'm the King of Hell." This statement shocked the trio.

"Wait, what? I thought Lucifer was the King of Hell," Nardole stated.

"That's a long story," Sam said, looking at both Nardole and Bill. "So, who are you guys? Are you with the Doctor?"

"Yeah," Bill said. "I'm Bill, human, and that's Nardole, humanoid alien." She offered her hand to Sam, who shook respectfully and shook Nardole's hand too. "So, back there, in the club, what was that all about?"

Dean, the short man, didn't have anything to say to the trio, so Sam explained everything to them. He told them about how Lucifer was locked in a cage in Hell, how he got out, and what he plans to do now. This left the trio surprised.

"Whoa, this sounds really serious," Bill said after hearing Sam talk about Lucifer and his plans. "But how do you guys know so much about this? Are you some type of adventurer?"

Sam let out a small sigh before he explained to them who he and Dean were. He explained how they lost their mother when they were very young to a yellow-eyed demon, how they were raised into a hunter lifestyle by their dad to get revenge on the demon who ruined their lives, how he lost his girlfriend to the same demon that killed his mother, how they met Castiel and Crowley, the 'family business' of saving people and hunting things, and everything else in-between. After the long story of his life, the Doctor and Nardole shared sympathetic looks for what Sam and Dean had to deal with their whole lives and Bill had a sad look as she really felt bad for Sam. Dean was getting a little tired of all of this.

"Look, we've wasted a lot of time here," Dean said impatiently, "so if you could go to wherever you're from so we can focus on our Lucifer problem, that'd be great." Before he, Sam, Castiel, and Crowley tried to leave, their were stopped by the Doctor.

"You know," he said, "you guys don't have to deal with this on your own. If Lucifer is as serious as you say he is, let us help you deal with him."

"No way that's happening," Dean declined. "Most of the people who've tried to help us are dead. More importantly, Lucifer is a more bigger problem than you can imagine. You'll either get in the way or become more of his victims. And I'm not letting anymore innocent people die by him." He made it clear that he doesn't want the Doctor's help, but Bill didn't back down from Dean.

"Well, I don't think we're taking no for an answer," she started saying. "And as you can see, we're not most people. The Doctor has saved countless lives, always willing to help others. He's been all throughout time and space, protecting the universe. But he's really taking a shine to our planet Earth. He's faced bigger threats than you could possibly imagine and always prevailed. He's willing to help you guys stop the devil himself. So the real question is: are you willing to do this on your own?" After her long statement for the Doctor, he decided to add more to what Bill said.

"Bill's right. I've been standing by the gates of your world keeping you all safe since you crawled out of the slime. I'm not stopping now."

After hearing what the Doctor and Bill had to say, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Crowley discussed what they should do at this point and how to deal the trio. Looking back at the trio, Dean spoke first. "Okay, if you really want to help us, fine. But you have to listen to what we say, when we say it."

"Very well," the Doctor said and his companions agreed.

"Good," Dean said. "So if we're done here, meet us at our bunker in Lebanon, Kansas in a short while." Before Dean and his group went into the black car, he added, "And guys? Be careful out here." And with that in the trio's minds, the car pulled off and left.

"So, what do we do now?" Bill asked, waiting for either the Doctor or Nardole to say something.

"We," the Doctor replied, "head back to the TARDIS, get some sleep, and prepare ourselves for a new adventure!" With a surprising pep in his step, the Doctor went on ahead to the TARDIS, with Bill and Nardole lagging behind.

"Oh, boy," Nardole said to Bill. "What did we get ourselves into?" He could only bring his head down as he and Bill headed back to TARDIS, with Bill trying to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what the Doctor said after Bill's little speech was from "The Eaters of Light", but it really felt good to add it in after what Bill said.


	7. A Small Journey to the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides have finally met! Can Sam and Dean actually trust the Doctor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will start as a kind of prologue to "LOTUS" of Supernatural.

The Winchesters have encountered and seen a lot a creatures and supernatural beings in their lives. Whether it's werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters, sirens, djinns, tricksters, kitsunes, ghosts, ghouls, witches, reapers, zombies, fairies, a dragon, demons, hellhounds, angels, archangels, Leviathans, even God and his sister, the Darkness, themselves, they've dealt with their share of anything and everything unnatural. But they never thought there was anything beyond Earth, Heaven, or Hell.

Until they met the Doctor, someone who was not of their world.

Leaving a morgue after hearing that Wallace Parker, a very powerful business man, became Lucifer's latest vessel and was unable to hold him, the brothers headed back to the bunker. But the thought of the Doctor crossed Dean's mind as he was driving and he decided to speak up about it.

"So," Dean began to say, "what do we actually know about this Doctor guy? He says he's this 'Time Lord' thing from planet however-you-pronounce-it, but what is he really? An ancient demon?" His questions left Sam wondering as well.

"I don't know man," Sam said. "All I know is that we're gonna need all the help we can get if we're gonna stop Lucifer."

"But Sam, think about it," Dean said, getting worked up. "We both know that there's no such thing as aliens. And even if there were, why would one, disguised as some old man, show up now? Do you think he has plans to invade our world?" Dean really didn't what to think about dealing with an army of alien invaders and Lucifer at the same time.

"I doubt he cares about trying to invade our world, Dean," Sam said, trying to calm him down. "Maybe he was telling the truth about himself back at the club. That girl, Bill, was really sticking up for him."

"He probably kidnapped and brainwashed her to say all of that stuff," Dean said, unwavering his opinion about the Doctor. "Either way, I trust him as far as I can throw him."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's last remark. "Let's just see what happens, okay?" Looking at his older brother, who rolled his eyes at the question, Sam decided to end the conversation there until they reached the bunker. When they arrived, they noticed a blue phone booth labeled "Police Box" near the bunker, which left them confused.

"Uh, Sammy?" Dean said first. "Has a blue police box always been there near the bunker?"

"No, it hasn't," Sam replied. "In fact, those kinds of boxes are found in Britain in the early 1900s and they were discontinued in the late 70s."

"Okay," Dean wondered, "then what the hell is one doing here?" A few seconds later, the doors of the box opened, causing the brothers to pull out their guns. But the only thing that came out was the Doctor with Bill behind him.

"Hello, Winchesters!" the Doctor exclaimed, waving his hand at them. Sam and Dean awkwardly waved their hands at him and his companions, unable to figure out what's going on.

"What the hell are you doing inside a police box and how did it get here?!" Dean demanded, still confused as to how it got there.

"This, Sam and Dean Winchester," the Doctor began to explain, "is my TARDIS, which stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'. It's my time machine, space ship, and my home." Sam and Dean looked dumbfounded after hearing what he said about it being a time machine and a space ship.

"You're kidding," Sam said, still trying to process what he just heard. "There's no way that's a time machine and a space ship."

"Yeah," Dean added. "That kind of technology hasn't been created yet and the only things I know that can send you throughout time are angels."

"You should come inside and see for yourselves," Bill told them as she went back inside and the Doctor signaling them to join. Reluctantly, the brothers decided to follow him inside the TARDIS and what they saw was anything they've ever seen and it left them were even more surprised and dumbfounded than before.

"This place is bigger on the inside than the outside!" Sam exclaimed as he looked around amazed. Platforms, railings, stairs, books on bookshelves, chalkboards, and what looks like a workshop, were as far as his eyes can see. As he was about to ask Dean what he thinks, he notices that Dean ran back outside to examine the exterior of the TARDIS, trying to figure out how this was possible. He ran back and forth, still trying to understand how.

"There's no way this is possible," Dean explained. "There's just no way!"

"Oh, it is," Nardole said, coming from one of the doors of the TARDIS. "You'd be surprised at how many people thought the same thing you're thinking."

"You might want to hang on to something!" the Doctor said as he was pressing and pulling different buttons and levers, which was causing the TARDIS to shake around. As the five people on board held onto something, Dean began to yell, "Is this thing flying?!" The Doctor nodded to Dean, which left him saying a silent curse. After a while, the TARDIS stopped and the Doctor headed for the doors of his ship.

"Winchesters," he said to them, "would you like to see something really amazing?" The brothers looked at each other first, then looked at the Doctor, nodding their heads in unison. The Doctor opened the doors and said, "Then come and see this." As the brothers came to the doors, they shared a look of amazement as they saw what was out there: a faint blue object with lots of gas, clouds, and what looked like stars.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

"The beginning of the Milky Way galaxy," the Doctor started, "roughly 13.21 billion years ago. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hot damn, it's amazing," Dean said with a tear running down his cheek.

"It is, isn't it?" Bill asked coming close to the brothers. As long as she's been traveling with the Doctor, the new things she sees is still amazing.

After a couple of minutes, the Doctor decided to close the doors and say, "Well we better head back to your bunker and formulate a plan to deal with your Lucifer problem."

Wiping the tear from his cheek, Dean composed himself and said, "Right. Let's go then." And with that being said, the Doctor messed with the controls of the TARDIS and the ship began to shake again until they landed in the exact spot near the bunker where TARDIS was before. The Doctor, Bill, Nardole, Sam, and Dean made their way out of the ship and began to head to the Winchesters' bunker.

The mission to send Lucifer back to the Cage was about to begin.


	8. 5 Heads Are Better Than 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to send Lucifer back to the cage is about to start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the long wait. My last year of high school is killing me, so expect longer updates. And if the characters start to become OOC, let me know.

After their trip to space, the Winchesters have brought the Doctor, Bill, and Nardole inside their bunker. When the three newcomers saw what the bunker looked like inside, they were rather impressed.

"Amazing!" said the Doctor as he looked around the entire bunker with Bill and Nardole behind him. They went from room to room, hallway to hallway, exploring the entirety of the bunker. After a couple of minutes, they made their way to the library where the brothers were waiting for them, Sam being on a laptop.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked. "The guy who told us to find it said that every object, scroll, spell ever collected for thousands of years was here, under one roof, the safest place on earth, warded against any evil ever created."

"It's quite amazing!" the Doctor exclaimed. "For such an ancient place, there's so much information and history here!"

"Yeah, it's rather impressive," Bill added on.

After hearing their complements, Dean felt rather proud of himself for having the bunker. he got serious. "Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed exploring, because we've got some work to do."

Nardole wasn't able to hide the worry in his face. "You're talking about dealing with Lucifer, are you?" he questioned.

"Yep," Dean replied. "Sam here is researching a lead on where Lucifer could be now after leaving a recent vessel."

"Vessel?" Bill asked.

"Angels and archangels, like Lucifer, can possess people. But you would have to give them consent to let them use your body as a meatsuit for them. But Lucifer is so powerful, when he possesses his vessels, they either spontaneously combust or rot away."

The Doctor was very intrigued by this information. He's dealt with angels before, but they were only stone. He never expected another type of angel on a level like this. "That makes him very dangerous then. So who could he be going after now? What do you know about what he's up to?"

Still looking for a lead on his laptop, Sam said, "Well, when we went to a morgue, we found that his last vessel was Wallace Parker, someone of powerful authority. Which means, Lucifer going after people of influence, which makes him more dangerous." The new details shocked the three newcomers of the bunker.

"And there's no telling who he's possessing until it's too late?" Bill questioned. She wasn't a very religious person, but she had heard stories of the devil and his evil. Though she just thought they were just stories.

"Actually, I think I've found something," Sam replied as he gestured everyone to gather around the laptop, which showed a news article with the headline 'Record Donation to Dioceses'. He then clicked on a picture with a man in a suit holding a check and shaking hands with the priest in the red robe with a large cross around his neck. "This is the Archbishop of St. Louis with Wallace Parker."

Dean didn't see why it was important. "So?"

"So, that was him three days ago." Sam said. "And this," he scrolls through a few pictures until he found one that was slightly different than the rest. He continued, "is him last night at the opening of a food kitchen. Notice anything missing?"

"Yes," the Doctor was the first to notice that something was off. "The cross around his neck. He's not wearing it in this one unlike the others."

"Exactly," Sam said.

Dean scrolls back and forth through the pictures and he, Bill, and Nardole notices it too. "Yeah, you're right," he said.

"And this morning," Sam began to say, "his office canceled all further public appearances without comment."

"Okay, so you're thinking that, uh, Lucifer blasted out of Parker and into his buddy the Archbishop here." Dean summarized.

"That sounds about like it," said the Doctor.

"It's worth a shot," Sam agreed.

"Yeah," said Dean and the group of five began to head to head out to the building where the Archbishop was. For transportation, everyone decided that they should use the TARDIS, except for Dean.

"Why can't we just drive there?" he questioned. "It's more comfortable and we don't have to worry about freaking flying!" The last part came out loud.

"Mr. Winchester, I assure you that we can get there faster on my ship than in your car," the Doctor explained. Dean muttered something under his breath about him disrespecting his Baby. "Besides, it's more fun this way!" The Doctor gestured Dean to come inside with everyone else so they can go. Reluctantly, Dean decided to go inside and prepared himself. He hated flying.

Bill looked over at him, trying to make him comfortable. "Don't worry," she said. "You might get used to it."

And with everyone in tow, the Doctor prepped the TARDIS for flight! But somehow, things might get complicated along the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What awaits the group as they prepare to follow their first lead?


	9. Wrong Places, Wrong Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of the Doctor, Bill, Nardole, Sam, and Dean prepare to head to the Archbishop's house for their lead. But not everything will be so simple with the Doctor, will it?

The TARDIS shook, rumbled, and shuffled around as the newly formed group of five followed the lead of Lucifer being inside the Archbishop of St. Louis. Everyone one was hanging on to rails, hoping that this would be over soon. The only person who was having a hard time dealing with this was the older Winchester, who was humming  _Metallica_ to put himself at ease.

"How much longer will this take?!" he yelled at the Doctor, looking pissed about flying inside a police box instead of his Baby. The Doctor looked over at him with a mad look on his face.

"Don't worry, Mr. Winchester!" the Doctor said. "She does this all the time! We won't be long now!" As he went around the console of the TARDIS, Dean continued to hum  _Metallica_  for the rest of the trip. Another 30 seconds later, the shaking stopped and everyone managed to settle down, Dean looking like he could vomit.

"You alright over there?" Sam asked Dean seeing his brother lightheaded. He knew Dean wasn't comfortable with flying.

"I'm in a blue police box that travel through time and space, which just a few seconds ago was rocking like a hurricane," Dean replied. "What do you think?" He  _hated_ flying.

"Oh, no," everyone heard the Doctor say as he was looking into the scanner. They went to see what was wrong.

"Doctor, what is it?" Bill asked, knowing 'oh, no' was almost never good.

"We've seemed to have landed in April 6, 1862," the Doctor answered. The answer stunned everyone on board.

"We went back in time?!" Dean yelled at the Doctor. "What the actual hell?! What happened to going to the Archbishop?!" He was hoping he had an explanation for this.

"Calm down," the Doctor said. "This isn't the first time the TARDIS went somewhere I didn't tell it to go."

Sam was thinking about the date. "April 6, 1862? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Why don't we check it out?" the Doctor told and he and everyone else headed to the doors. When they were outside, they were surrounded by barren trees. But it wasn't too long (10 seconds) until they heard something that was all too familiar to them.

Gunshots.

A few yards west of the TARDIS, the group of five saw men in blue and gray, from opposite directions, charging and screaming at each with muskets and cannons. Explosions and blood began to fly everywhere as bodies fell. It was in those moments that Sam realized what was happening.

"I knew this date was familiar!" he shouted so everyone could hear him. "April 6, 1862! The Battle of Shiloh, the bloodiest battle in the Civil War!" This baffled Dean as he turned to faced the Doctor, angry.

"We're in the Civil War?!" he yelled at the Doctor as he grabbed his collar and pushed him to the side of his ship. "Did you know where we were and decided to bring us out here, you son-of-a-bitch?!"

The Doctor sighed, thinking maybe he should have said something. "Yes. But I figured we could take in the scenery before the battle started." His answer didn't really make sense to Dean, but he let go of his collar. "No matter! Everyone inside! NOW!" And the group hurried back inside the TARDIS and Sam, Dean, Bill, and Nardole watched as the Doctor flicked switches and got his ship moving again. Nardole was the first to say something, as everything calmed down.

"Doctor," he started to say, breathing heavily. "Can you please get us to where we need to be? Please?!"

"It depends on if she'll want to take us where we need to be," the Doctor replied. Sam and Dean gave him a confused look.

"She?" they both said in perfect unison.

"Long story short, the TARDIS is alive," Nardole answered. That caught the brothers off guard.

After another time of shaking, it stopped again. Not even waiting for what the Doctor explain where they were, Dean ran to the doors, wanted to get off and barf. He didn't hear the Doctor say 'Wait!' before he was outside and was immediately greeted by what looked like giant, metal, pepperpots on wheels armed with a guns and very aggressive looking sinkplungers.

"Guys, I don't think were in Kansas anymore," Dean chucked nervously at these weird looking machines. Before he say anything else, the machines went haywire.

"Intruder! Intruder!" said one of them.

"Human detected!" from another one.

But the one thing they said that scared him and the others the most was...

"Exterminate!"

"Daleks..." the Doctor said with contempt. But before he call Dean back on the TARDIS, it started to dematerialize with him, Sam, Bill, and Nardole still inside until it was gone.

"SAM!" Dean yelled at the spot where the TARDIS disappeared. It was then he realized he was in unknown territory with only him, his gun, and deadly alien machines surrounding him.

"Motherf-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! There's been a slight detour with their plans for dealing with Lucifer! How will they get out of this situation? In the next chapter or two, expect a crossover from a lesser known show that was unfortuately canceled. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. A Real Blast From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did the TARDIS disappear without Dean? Where are the passengers heading to now? And more importantly, can Dean survive the Daleks and their planet on his own?
> 
> A chapter where Dean tries to outsmart some aliens and the Doctor, Bill, Nardole, and Sam arrive in 1589 London where they will hear about some mysterious deaths by an unknown creature and meet a young man, whose name throws everyone for a loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long update. AGAIN. With another story I'm working on, trying to catch up with all of my shows, and school, I hardly have enough time to work on this story. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

All he remembered was seeing Dean in front of some weird-looking machines. He heard them say 'Exterminate!' that sent chills down everyone's spines. And he remembered starting to fade away from Dean as the TARDIS disappeared without him.

Now the TARDIS began shaking again, going to God-knows-where without Dean. Sam was getting angry about the whole situation. This was supposed to be quick lead to find and hopefully catch Lucifer, but instead, it turned into a trip that went all the way wrong. He turned to the Doctor, hoping he can explain this.

"Why did your ship take off without Dean?!" he yelled. "Where is he?! What's going to happen to him?!" He was throwing all kind of questions at the Doctor, who really couldn't explain what was happening either.

"I can't really explain it!" he yelled at the younger Winchester as he was scrambling around the console. "The TARDIS usually likes to do her own thing! I really don't have much control over that!"

After what felt like a minute, the TARDIS began to settle down and the shaking stopped. As everyone tried to pull themselves together, the Doctor checked the scanner to see where they landed now.

"Where the hell are we now?" Sam asked, irritated. He didn't really care about anything right now except getting his brother back.

"The TARDIS has brought us to 1589," the Doctor replied. Sam was going to question his piloting, but the Doctor stopped him, saying, "Before you say anything, the TARDIS usually does this for a reason. We could at least see what's going on here." After that, the Doctor went out the doors to see exactly where he and the others was. He looked around and there was nothing but open land and some trees. Bill and Nardole followed behind the Doctor, but Sam was slow to leave the ship. When they were all out of the TARDIS, they noticed what looked like a city in the distance. But after a few seconds, it happened again...

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO!" the Doctor screamed. Bill, Nardole, and Sam turned around as they saw him running toward his ship, dematerializing right in front of them. The Doctor tried to stop his ship from disappearing again, but it was too late. When the TARDIS was out of sight, the Doctor could only sigh, but Sam was about to freak out.

"What the hell happened?!" he yelled, throwing more questions at the Doctor. "Where did the ship go?! Are we stuck here?!"

"Please Sam, calm down." The Doctor was trying to quell Sam's anger, but Sam wasn't having it.

"No! I can't calm down! Our only chance to get Dean back from wherever he is just disappeared on us! How can I calm down?!" Sam hated feeling like their was nothing he could do to save his brother.

"Look," the Doctor tried to explain. "There's usually a method behind her madness. So until she comes back, let's just figure out what to do here, ok?" He put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "We will get your brother back. I promise." Sam sighed heavily and nodded his head.

After the commotion ended, Bill saw someone that looked liked they were heading for that same city they saw earlier. "Excuse me!" she called out to them. When they got closer, the person was a man with smooth, brown hair, wearing a small buttoned coat. When he approached Bill, she asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"No," the man said and in that moment, he grabbed Bill by the neck and began to choke her. "But I can show you where you'll be going soon enough." The Doctor, Nardole, and Sam took notice and ran towards the two of them.

"Release her!" the Doctor yelled at him. When the man choking Bill turned his head towards the three men, his eyes were pitch black.

"Oh, no," was all that Sam said until everything else started to happen...

* * *

Dean was in real hot water now. As he was surrounded by these 'Daleks' on their home turf, he couldn't think of anything else but to run as fast he could.

So he did.

As he ran, the Daleks began to shoot plasma beams at him, narrowly missing him with every shot they took. It didn't take long before Dean was out of their sight in a long straightaway alley and was able to catch his breath. This was suppose to be a simple investigation into where Lucifer could be, but instead, it's turned into a giant calamity. The only thought that was running through his mind was 'why did this happen to him.'

"Damn it!" he yelled at the sky, hoping no one heard him. "Why does crap like this have to happen to me?! What did I ever do to deserve this?! TELL ME!" Dean's loud and angry outburst caught the attention of one of the Daleks, who just barely got a glimpse of the hunter before he ran away again. Right now, the only thing Dean can do was to avoid the Daleks for as long as he can until the others were able to find him again.

But somewhere else in the city, someone else had their eyes on him...

* * *

The first thing that happened was Sam tackling the man that was choking Bill, who was freed from his grip. The man pushed him off and began hitting Sam while he was still on the ground. The Doctor, Bill, and Nardole raced to help Sam, but with a flick of the man's wrist, they were all thrown back and he continued his assault on Sam. Sam though, managed to catch him off guard and was back on his feet. The trio struggled getting back up and could only watch as Sam and the man fought.

"We have to do something!" Bill exclaimed.

"What can we do?! That guy can't be human if he could throw us like that!" Nardole retorted.

"Not human..." the Doctor stated as he was thinking of something to do. "Hold on!" The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and changed the setting to something unfamiliar. As the man and Sam were duking it out, the Doctor pointed the sonic at the man and used it on him. The buzzing caused the man to stop to cover his ears and scream in pain. This lasted for a little while until black smoke flew from the man's mouth and he went down, the black smoke going away moments later. After it was over, everyone was shaken up a little.

"What just happen?!" Bill questioned, more shook than the others.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor replied. Seeing that the fight between Sam and the other man was over, the Doctor's attention went to Sam's first. "Sam, are you are right?"

"I've been worse," he groaned after that tough fight he had.

"The man over there next to you," the Doctor pointed to him as he was still lying down, "is he alright?"

Sam went over and checked his pulse and sighed with relief. "He's alive."

The man started to come to and everyone gathered around as he was getting up. He groaned and look around at the four new faces surrounding him. "Who are you people? What happened to me? Where am I?" he asked distraught. He was starting to freak out.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy there," Sam said trying to calm him down. "You've been through a lot, you know."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" the man asked.

"We'll explain soon," Sam replied. He was always good at handling these types of situations. "But first, what's your name?"

"Will. William Shakespeare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! William Shakespeare?! How will the Doctor, Bill, Nardole, and Sam handle this? And can Dean keep on dodging the power of the Daleks, even when someone else watching him? The next chapter will probably be an intermission with Cas, Crowley, and Rowena wondering where Sam and Dean are, but we shall see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
